L'amour de ma vie
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: " I don't have feelings for you," were Tommy's last words to Kira on senior prom night before never seeing her again. It's been three years since that fateful night but when Mesogog mysteriously arises once more, he is called back into duty as well as bringing the Dino Thunder team together once more. Will Tommy realize his true feelings for Kira or will she never see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour de ma vie**

**Hey everyone, I just finished rewatching the whole Dino Thunder series, and I must say, it does feel nostalgic. I forgot how good and exciting the particular series was and this Kirommy pairing really stuck to me. I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think.**

As the subtle chirps of the robins broke the otherwise stultifying and deafening silence in the lecture hall belonging to the prestigious New York University, Dr. Thomas Oliver was deep in thought as he was grading exam papers while his students were out for lunch.

He had fulfilled part of his desire that was revealed to his old friend, Anton Mercer ( back from his Dino Thunder days), three years ago, which was to lead a quiet life and continue teaching students. However, he had not settled down yet as his love life came to a juddering halt four year ago when Kimberley, his long time girlfriend decided to move to Europe to pursue her career.

To rub salt onto his wound, she returned to Angel Grove and ignited his quixotic hopes of marrying her, only to extinguish it as quickly by announcing that she was engaged to Rocky Desantos, the second red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Tommy's personal life was a wreck and he was heartbroken as Kimberley, was the only girl he ever truly loved. He was invited to the wedding but he didn't kick up a ruckus or caused any kind of trouble but just graciously wished the bride and groom.

In the present, Tommy had hung his spandex suit once and for all and was content living life as a well-paid lecturer at New York University.

As he came across a test paper, he frowned and looked at the name which read " Kira Foster". " Kira? Where have I come across that name before….?" The young doctor thought to himself and his eyes widened.

" How could I forget Kira Ford from my last team of rangers," he thought as a small chuckle escaped him as he reminisced all the good times that they had. He asked another student to inform Kira Foster that he wanted to see her in his office regarding her test paper.

Tommy got up and admired the scenery of the campus as the grass were showering in the golden rays of the Sun and the sunflowers danced to the gentle whispers of the morning breeze.

" Kira Ford…..I miss that girl and her two sidekicks, Ethan James and Connor Mckinght but I wonder how is she doing. I'm sure she is a big superstar selling millions of records now," Tommy wondered and he ran his left hand through his jet-black spiky hair which took the years off him.

Tommy knew that he secretly harbored a crush on the beautiful Yellow Dino Thunder ranger years ago but he lost contact with her a few weeks after Reefside High's senior prom as she moved to the states after being offered a recording contract with a big music company.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he recalled what happened after the senior prom.

_**Flashback…..**_

" That was great Kira, you really showed everyone that you have a bright future ahead of you," Tommy smiled at the 18 year old ranger who looked absolutely stunning in her black an yellow prom dress.

" Thanks Dr. O, I really was nervous about nailing the song before prom night but I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed it," Kira beamed at her teacher and giving him an appreciative hug.

Tommy was taken aback as Kira wasn't one to show her emotions directly or in public but he felt honored that she decided to do it anyway. He wrapped his arms around her back and reciprocated her hug.

As he was hugging her, he took in the sweet intoxicating scent of her dirty blonde hair and he resisted the urge to cuddle her and caress those soft cheeks of hers.

" Oliver, what the hell are you thinking? She's still your student! That's against the law," his conscience hissed to him and Tommy groaned.

" Calm down, I'm just giving her a hug and besides, I don't like her," he laughed but he wasn't fooling anybody, especially his conscience.

As she slowly released herself from his clutches, she looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his black ones and for a moment, the both of them could feel some sort of attraction but she quickly blushed and turned away just in time to see Connor and Ethan rushing to her.

" Kira, that was some awesome performance you did there. The whole crowd was just begging for an encore. Outsiders might have even thought that this was a concert instead of a prom judging by how enthusiastic the crowd was," grinned Ethan and Kira felt touched but she wasn't easily buttered up.

" Ethan's right. You were the bomb on that stage. Hold on, let me rephrase that, you owned that stage tonight," Connor cheered and Tommy just smiled as he saw how delighted Kira was. Nothing made him happier than to see the girl he liked having a great time.

The four of them plus Trent asked a photographer to take a group picture of them outside the hall. " Memories for the team right?" Tommy grinned and the rest of his team huddled closely to the doctor as the sound of the camera lens went off.

After Connor, Ethan and Trent had left, Kira quietly walked to the park where she sat down on a bench by herself, the cacophonous sounds of cheering and music, metres away from her.

" Your next encore going to be held here?" came a voice behind her and she wiped her tear stained mascara face with the sleeve of her dress.

Tommy looked concerned at Kira and sat next to her on the bench. " Kira, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" he asked as he saw her tear-rimmed eyes. She just forced a smile on her lips and pretended to sniffle.

" Don't sweat it Dr. O. It's just allergies," Kira reassured him but he just raised and eyebrow and caught her arm just as she stood up to leave.

" Right…..And I just found ten more Dino gems secretly hidden in my garden," he laughed.

He got up and wiped her tears with his finger while caressing her cheeks. She turned away and shook her head.

" Come on Kira, did somebody make you upset? Cause if he did, he's going to get a bad grade for his term examination," he said trying to sound menacing but Kira just giggled and squeezed his hand.

" You want to talk about this somewhere else?" Tommy offered and Kira threw one last look behind at the hall before nodding.

The two of them sat in an ice cream parlor as Tommy smiled, watching her attack her rocky road flavored ice-cream. " Rocky Road, Rocky….Rocky Desantos? Kimberley….." his mind began to rewind the scene when Kimberley told him that she was engaged to Rocky. He clenched his fist and accidentally snapped the pink plastic spoon in half as Kira looked up from her ice-cream. She could see a bitter look of resentment and sorrow behind his eyes as he just stared lifelessly at his ice-cream.

" Dr. O, are you alright?" Kira asked looking curiously at Tommy who snapped out of his reverie and rubbed his eyes.

" I'm fine Kira. I was just remembering the fight we had with Mesogog. You can call me Tommy. I wont be your teacher anymore in a few days time," he said and Kira wondered whether she should hold his hand.

After all, for a moment there, she could see a hidden vulnerability behind those calm and collective eyes of his. She decided not too as she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

" Dr…..I mean Tommy. Don't worry about it, we defeated Mesogog and all his goons so there is nothing to worry about. Trust me," she whispered and couldn't help but placed her hand on top of his one which earned her an appreciative look from Tommy as he entwined his fingers around hers.

She felt the heat slowly rise up to her cheeks as the man that she was in love with was holding her hand.

" You're right Kira although that ugly monster form of his will still be ingrained at the back of my head. That was one hideous transformation," he smiled and Kira chuckled before finishing the rest of her ice-cream. Still holding hands, he paid at the counter and went for a walk around the neighborhood with her.

" You're not worming your way out of this one so easily. So why were you crying just now at the park?" Tommy inquired.

" Geez, Tommy you're a really persistent ranger aren't you?" she smiled.

Kira heaved a heavy sigh as she dropped her hand from his and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

" It's just that…I'm going to miss everyone and all the times that we had outside as well as inside the battlefield. Connor is moving away to join a professional club, Ethan is going to a top-notch college and Trent is going to help out in his father's business. I'm left all alone…." She whispered trying not to give away that she would actually missed Tommy the most as she loved him.

" Well, you forgot about me," he chuckled and pulled her closer to him. " Kira, you should know by now that I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear as Kira buried her face into his chest and broke down.

Tommy ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair and hugged her tighter as she looked up and a lump formed in her throat.

" It's not that Tommy. I have something to tell you. I have been offered a recording contract with a big company after Kylee had submitted my CD to them. However, I have to move to California to start my music career and join them but I don't want to leave….you," she said and Tommy's face fell.

The second girl of his dreams was going to move away from him too. It was déjà vu and evoked bad memories of Kimberley.

" I think this is my big break and I really want to go but I just can't leave you Tommy. You'll probably be snapped up by some hot girl in no time," she laughed wiping away her tears and Tommy just gave a wry smile.

" Kira, I think you should go. Opportunities like this rarely come and when they do, you have to seize them and make the best you can out of them. Sacrifices are needed to achieve your dreams so you have to sacrifice your love for me," he said knowingly even though this explanation was a stab to his already fragile heart.

" I know, you don't need to remind me but I really like you and I don't know what I should do," Kira cried in frustration and Tommy tried to placate her.

He liked her too but he didn't want to be the reason she didn't achieve her long life dream as a successful singer. If she stayed here with him, who knows when another golden opportunity will fall on her lap again? He knew that she was stubborn so he had only one way out even though it would break his and her heart.

" Kira, look…..I really appreciate it but I don't have feelings for you," Tommy lied through his teeth and Kira stepped back from him looking him in the eye.

" I don't really advocate a student-teacher relationship past its professional level and furthermore, I like somebody else," Tommy said quietly as the stars winked at him and Kira was on the verge of tears but she didn't succumb to them.

" I understand Dr. O. I'm just a little girl to you. Not old or mature enough to be your girlfriend. It's fine, I get it. You deserve someone better anyway. You wouldn't want an amateur singer as your second half," Kira said, her voice cracking and she turned the other direction and walked away from him, leaving him all alone as the darkness of the night engulfed what was left of his screaming mind.

" I'm sorry Kira but I had to make your choice easier," he said as he knew that now, she was going to accept the offer and move to California for sure.

Kira felt the hot tears sting her face as she locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out.

" He didn't even bother to stop or call me. That shows how much I mean to him. I'm a fool for falling in love with a man who thinks I'm nothing more than just a kid and a good ranger," she thought to herself and immediately called back the recording company to accept the contract offer.

Tommy didn't say anything as he heard Kira was on the next plane to California. She had said goodbye to everyone except him. He felt like a jerk for lying but he did it because he wanted the best for her..

Since then, it's been three years since he last saw her or even talked to her

_**Flashback end…**_

" Dr. Oliver, you wanted to see me?" asked Kira Foster as Tommy blinked at her, snapping out of his day dream.

" Yes, Kira I did. I called you here regarding your test paper," Tommy said slipping back into teacher mode.

After another long day at work, Tommy just wanted to rest and relax at home until he received a text from his old friend, Hayley Ziktor. He looked surprised and opened it but he nearly dropped his phone in shock as he read what it contained

" _Tommy, get in touch with the others now. Mesogog's back. I'll explain later."_

" It can't be….we destroyed him. I saw him explode into a thousand chunks of chemically enhanced fossils. Anyway, I have to contact the others now," Tommy thought and he quickly grabbed his jacket and phone before heading to the front door.

Just as he opened it, he saw a tall, young and beautiful brunette woman in her early twenties wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans with boots standing in his driveway with her hands folded.

" Excuse me, but I really have to ask you to move aside. I'm in a rush here so please leave me a message on my fax machine or else, come another day," he smiled apologetically as he rushed to his jeep only to be blocked by the woman.

" Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Dr.O?" the young woman looked amused and Tommy dropped his knapsack to the ground in astonishment as he realized who was standing in front of him

" Kira Ford? Is that you?" he asked.

The pretty young woman raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

" Somebody give this man a prize for still having such sharp memory," she said sarcastically.

" Kira, why are you here?" he demanded to know but she just shrugged and uttered one word darkly.

" Mesogog."

**A/N There. I hope you liked it and this is a multi chapter story. I can't wait to explore Kira and Tommy's feelings for each other in a more detailed way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tommy narrowed his eyes and picked up his fallen knapsack. " How did you know about that?" he quizzed her but she looked around and walked straight into his house.

She kicked off her boots and gesticulated for him to follow her as he muttered " I'm the one who should be inviting her in, since it's obviously my house."

" Things around here hasn't changed much since the last time I remembered. But you did get new curtains," Kira said as she pointed to the new yellow silk curtains by the window.

Tommy shrugged dismissively. " How much changes can a single man do to his house since he is always busy?"

Tommy looked at Kira square in the eyes and he could feel some tension between them that he didn't like. Kira looked tougher and probably still didn't take any shit from any guy but deep down, he knew that she was still the same girl he fell in love with three years ago. Yet, he couldn't fathom why he was giving her the cold shoulder.

" You mean you still haven't found a girlfriend yet? I should think that a retired ranger would have all the time in the world to find a girlfriend, especially if he still looked as good as you," Kira teased him and he felt uneasy about her bringing this topic up.

" I guess I'm still waiting for the right woman but right now, I put all my heart and soul into my new job as a university lecturer," he replied and Kira nodded but his mind was ticking slowly- she seemed so nonchalant, so cool, so uncaring about me…..Does she still hate me?

" Anyway, let's get back to business, shall we Tommy? You wanted to know how I knew Mesogog was back? Well, it wasn't a very pleasant surprise for someone you haven't seen in what seems like forever," Kira said as Tommy kept staring at her.

" Kira is even more beautiful than last time. Her once curly, dirty blonde hair was replaced with a sleek and straight brunette hairdo which made her look more mature and if I dare say so, sexier. Her body is still to die for…" but his thoughts were cut off as Kira cleared her throat.

" Tommy, are you listening to me?" she snapped and Tommy immediately apologized and asked her too repeat.

_**Flashback….( Yesterday)**_

Kira Ford was on her way to the recording studio to record another single when her yellow convertible had a flat tyre. Kira cursed silently and got out of her car to inspect it. There was a giant nail stuck in it and she rolled up the sleeves of her denim jacket to pull out the nail.

" Thank goodness there is a automobile shop nearby. I dread driving a lopsided convertible over the pot hole filled streets," she laughed as she prepared to start the engine once more.

However, Kira heard many terrified screams from the heart of the city and instinctively she stepped on the accelerator speeding and weaving through obstacles towards the city.

The sight that awaited her shocked her There was rubble and damaged buildings everywhere as police forces were trying their best to get the civilians to safety.

Another loud explosion came from the jewelry store as Kira took cover from flaming debris that began showering the war-torn area as she poked her head to see the culprit.

A familiar figure that had a reptilian white skull as a head with jagged teeth and the most sadistic laugh that anyone had heard emerged from the dilapidated shop with a bagful of diamonds.

" Mesogog? It can't be…I destroyed him three years ago," Kira thought in shock as Mesogog fired another laser beam from his hands towards a police car which caused it to explode and the impact sent the policemen sprawling on the ground.

" Pathetic humans. I have missed torturing and inflicting pain on you. This accursed city does not have the material I require to resurrect my army and eradicate all you humans. Nevertheless, I will still wipe all of you from the face of the Earth," Mesogog laughed sardonically.

Kira looked at her yellow bracelet which had turned into her Dino morpher and she silently thanked the sentinel from Operation Overdrive for returning her powers.

" I may be old but I can still pull it off," she laughed repeating the exact line Tommy said when he first got his black Dino gem. " I'm not that old, I'm only twenty one anyway."

She morphed into her ranger form and stepped out to face Mesogog. "What do you think you're doing back here? Shouldn't you be resting in peace?" Kira challenged Mesogog who was actually surprised to see her.

His lips curled into an evil smile as he stroked his chin. " So you power rangers still exist? Whatever for? Since you killed me, you have no other evil to fight," he mused but Kira brandished her Ptera Grips and charged at Mesogog.

He blocked all her attacks calmly and sent Kira flying with a slash from his hands. " Where are the rest of your pathetic team? Quaking beneath my terror I suppose," he chided and Kira drew her Thundermax Saber and slashed at Mesogog.

Mesogog fought Kira using his bare hands but that was all he needed as he overpowered her fired more laser beams from his eyes at her which sent her crashing into a van.

" Still as weak as ever power ranger. Why prolong your agony when I can just put you out of your misery right now," he snarled and prepared to deliver the final blow on her.

Kira rolled to the side and slashed Mesogog's side with her saber as he roared in pain and clutched his injured side. " Lucky hit human. But next time, when we meet, it will be your last fight for I will destroy you with my new army," Mesogog warned her before vanishing into a portal.

" I got to contact Dr. O and the others right away and tell them that Mesogog is back in town," Kira thought as she demorphed and started to call Hayley.

_**Flashback ended….**_

Tommy looked serious and he looked thoughtfully at her yellow bracelet but he just grit his teeth.

" Mesogog is miraculously resurrected and he has another dangerous plan to destroy the humans but you're the only one with powers again," Tommy muttered as Kira bit her lower lip and felt bad for him. After all, he still missed being a ranger.

" I'm lucky that I was called by the Operation Overdrive team to help them, hence restoring my powers," she told him.

" Well, first we got to find Connor, Ethan and Trent before we decide to contact your friends who somehow managed to tap into the morphing grid and restore your powers," Tommy said but Kira just smirked at him and waved her phone in the air.

" Already beat you to it Tommy," she grinned and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly walked towards her and sat himself next to her.

He glanced at Kira who was admiring his new china by the table and he cleared his throat.

She quickly put back the china but he just laughed and gave it back to her. " Kira, how's everything in California?" was all Tommy could manage to ask her as a thousand questions were fighting for a place in his mouth each time he opened it.

Kira gave him a weary smile and fiddled with her bracelet. " It's not a bad place to live in if you have the money," she said and Tommy smiled to himself.

" That means she has made it big in the music industry. I guess all that heartbreak and emotional rollercoaster wasn't in vain," he thought as he could see Kira's cool expression suddenly was replaced with a look of despair and regret.

" I guess I spoke to soon," Tommy thought and he contemplated whether to place his arm around her or just let her be. Kira shifted her gaze towards him giving him a meaningful look and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that he would help her face her problems.

" Kira, I know something's bothering you….but she held up her hand to stop him from going any further and he was taken aback.

" Tommy, I don't think you remember, but the last time our conversation started like this, it didn't end very well," Kira said quietly as Tommy looked uneasily at her.

" Are you talking about that night of senior prom? If you are, I have a lot to explain," he said trying to sound calm but he could feel her temper rising so he didn't push his luck.

" Tommy, can we not talk about that now! We have a crazy villain on our hands," Kira shouted as she stifled a sniff before storming into the kitchen and releasing little sobs.

Tommy's heart ached as he heard his beloved Kira trying her best to cover up the pain she still felt after all those years away form him.

" Kira, can we please talk?" Tommy pleaded but she regained her composure and shook her head. " There is nothing to talk about Tommy. What happened between us was a long time ago and I couldn't give a damn about it now so save it for another girl who will listen because I'm not her," she growled and Tommy began to feel irritated.

" Fine by me Kira, if you rather not talk about it but let it eat you inside. You may still act tough and all but to me, you're still the same insecure teenager who loves hiding her feelings from everyone else," Tommy cried in exasperation as he felt shocked by what he just said to her.

" Kira,…..wait, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, that was mean of me," Tommy said shaking as Kira just gave him a glacial look and stormed past him.

" Just as I thought, I'll always be your student in your eyes Tommy. Kira's never mature or good enough for her awesome teacher who doesn't even have a girlfriend until now," she said resentfully.

" Hey, you wouldn't say that so lightly if you knew what I went through with Kimberley," he raised his voice once more but Kira didn't back down and she folded her arms.

" So what happened with her Tommy? I thought that she was your dream girl? Did you and her fight over the last piece of pie or something?" she laughed but Tommy glared at her and was about to retort back when the doorbell rang.

" Great timing guys. I didn't want to start a shouting match with Kira," Tommy thought as he opened the door to see the two smiling faces of his ex-students, Connor Mcknight and Ethan James.

"Dr. O, how have you been man? It's been such a long time since I last saw you. Have you been eating too much again?" Ethan looked at Tommy who rolled his eyes and hugged them both.

" Kira's already here isn't she?" Connor said excitedly as the two of them rushed to the brunette and fell on top of her in excitement. " Guys, I've missed you so much," Kira squealed in delight as they had a group hug.

" Same here. Hey, you look different. Did you change your hairstyle?" Connor asked her but Ethan bopped him on the shoulder.

" You forgot that she's a brunette now, genius," Ethan sighed and Tommy couldn't help but smile as listened to their banter once more. It was as if he was standing in the classroom once more, teaching them science.

" Guys, I assume you know why I've called you all back here?" Tommy said and the three of them nodded solemnly, his eyes still riveted at Kira's unhappy pout.

" Mesogog is back again and probably has another plan up his sleeve to destroy the Earth and wipe out the human population. Right now, only Kira has her powers back whereas we don't so, I was thinking that Kira contact the Overdrive rangers to ask them for their help in restoring our power," Tommy explained and Connor and Ethan nodded again.

" Kira, can you contact them now?" Tommy looked at her who avoided his gaze and began dialing the number.

"Uh, Dr. O, did something happen between you and Kira?" asked Ethan curiously and Connor raised his eyebrows at Tommy who quickly laughed it off.

" Nothing Ethan. She was just a bit cranky since it's a long way from California to New York," he said and he was actually impressed with himself as the two guys believed him.

Tommy walked over to Kira who was busy talking to the phone and tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around and bumped into his chest but Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kira continued talking to Ronny from the Overdrive team but she felt comfortable and enjoyed being held like that by the man of her dreams. She snuggled into his grip as she hung up and caressed Tommy's face with her left hand.

" I've always wanted to cuddle you and tell you how much you mean to me," he whispered into her ear which made her shiver but she remembered their argument earlier and freed herself from his hug.

" Sorry, but I'm not a girl that can be placated easily," she sniffed and Tommy just groaned. " So what did they say?" he asked her.

" Ronny said that even Mack's father, Mr. Hartford isn't quite sure to tap into the morphing grid to restore our powers as one wrong move could disrupt the morphing conditions of the other active rangers. It's too risky," Kira shook her head and Tommy rubbed his temples in despair.

"Hold on, you said someone repaired the morphing grid the last time it was damaged. Maybe that person can help us again. Who was it?" Tommy hopefully asked Kira and she snapped her fingers.

" It was some talking robot….called um…..Alpha, that's right. His name was Alpha. I'm sure you know him right. He followed Adam Park back to Angel Grove to help out with his new dojo." Kira said and Tommy heaved a sigh of relief.

" That's great news. I'm sure that Alpha will be able to rejuvenate our Dino morphers. Come on, lets tell the others," Tommy said and spun around to exit the kitchen when he spotted Connor's leg poking out from behind the wall.

Tommy cleared his throat and hauled up Ethan and Connor who grinned sheepishly at their former mentor.

" Hey, Dr.O. We were just….um….." mumbled Ethan but Kira finished his sentence for him.

" Eavesdropping on our conversation in the kitchen. You two aren't very good at coming up with spontaneous lies," she laughed.

" Come on guys, we have to hurry before Mesogog strikes again," said Tommy ushering them out of his house and into the jeep.

" Where are we going? I thought we were visiting the Overdrive team to restore our powers?" asked Connor but Tommy shook his head.

" Change of plans. Turns out, even with the technology, they aren't capable of pulling it off, so we are going to Angel Grove in California to visit an old friend of mine who probably won't disappoint us," Tommy said as he started the engine of the jeep.

" Who is he talking about?" whispered Connor to Ethan who just shrugged.

" It's Adam Park and Alpha," Kira called from the front and the both of them gave an " Oh" look before keeping quiet.

" Kira, I almost forgot about Trent. Where is he?" asked Tommy who secretly was delighted that he wasn't here as Trent and Kira had a brief relationship during their time as rangers.

" Sorry, Tommy but Trent's in Cairo with his father doing some kind of research," Kira said apologetically but Tommy gave a disapproving grunt and reversed out of the driveway.

Throughout the whole journey, Connor and Ethan were busy exchanging stories about their careers at the backseat while Kira and Tommy remained silent in the front.

Kira stole a few glances at Tommy who was deep in thought and the side of his eye shifted to her but neither uttered a single word to each other.

" I hope she still isn't mad at me. I didn't mean what I said back there….When am I going to confess my undying love for her? Hold on, she probably already has a boyfriend," he thought sourly and his eyes narrowed once more.

Kira remembered the way he held her and how she had just felt that she wanted to die in his arms but she was still convinced that he didn't like her but was merely sympathizing with her.

" So, will we be able to visit your apartment in California then?" Tommy asked her, finally breaking the silence between them.

She paused and she laughed. " Don't bother about it Tommy. It's kind of small and messy and not worth wasting your time visiting it. Let's just quickly get to Adam first," she said quickly changing the subject.

" You wouldn't want to see how I am a failure in my own profession. How I regret leaving you behind in Reefside and throwing away a chance at a relationship," she mumbled in her head and Tommy just nodded.

After a few hours, the four of them finally reached California and Tommy was asking directions to Adam's dojo.

" Well guys, take a look at the legendary black ranger's sacred martial arts studio," Tommy grinned as he pulled up to a big dojo on the side of the street.

"Looks pretty deserted to me," laughed Connor who knocked on the front door which was closed.

Tommy spotted Kira looking at a small poster of her in an advertisement regarding her performance at a well-known bar and he slid his arm around her waist.

" I see that a certain pretty lady has become quite the superstar," Tommy smiled as he pulled Kira closer to him.

She placed her arm around his waist but she couldn't understand what kind of bipolar relationship the both of them had going on. One minute they were arguing with the both of them refusing to acknowledge their mutual feelings for each other and the next, they were holding each other, as if they were a real couple.

" Nah, it was just a part-time job. Besides, I quit it a few months back because too many drunken guys were hitting on me," she joked and Tommy stiffened at this comment and stroked her back.

" I would have kicked their asses all the way to China if they so much as blew a kiss to you," Tommy said half jokingly but Kira smiled at him as she knew that Tommy meant every word he said and she rested her head in his shoulders.

" You know Tommy, don't think I've forgiven you yet for what you said to me three years ago," she whispered and Tommy chuckled before giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

" Don't worry, I'm working towards that," he replied as a cough from behind interrupted the both of them. The both them quickly released each other and spun around to face the grinning visage of Adam Park who was clapping Tommy on the back.

" Sorry if I interrupted your bonding session but Connor and Ethan wanted me to do the honors," Adam said apologetically and Kira blushed bright pink while Tommy just scratched his head.

" How long have you been standing there?" asked Tommy.

" Not long but long enough to know what's going on between you two lovebirds," Adam smirked and Kira grew even redder while Tommy just gave a small shrug squeezed Kira's hand.

" Come on in, you can tell me what is so urgent that you had to drive all the way down here to visit me," Adam said and invited the two rangers into the dojo.

" Well, one things for sure. It involves ranger stuff," Tommy said and immediately Adam's face became serious once more.

" What happened? Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa concealed another evil child from the world?" Adam asked worriedly but this time, it was Kira who chimed in.

" No, Adam. It's Mesogog. He's been resurrected and we need our powers back."

**A/N Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me feedback or reviews so that I will know whether I am going in the right direction or not. See you guys soon **


End file.
